vectate
by Darkgirlvalencia
Summary: In a world world we're girl comes to a realization that she is a daughter Pluto, must cope with the new and horrid worl around her. Follow her adventures on this ongoing journey. As she males her way to camp Juniper Rated M for future chapters


And with that the world began, the girl opened her eyes the darkness of the night seem to be flooding in filling the room with its dark presence. Some would've said that she was no older than 19 the mentally she'd seen situations as aged her far beyond what the outer appearance could show. It was around 3 AM, the room was dead quiet the only thing audible with the screams of the damned in the background of her head something that never went away. But I guess being a child of Pluto you learn to cope with things that the average demigod doesn't have to deal with. I've been on the run, most would ask me why. Into that response I guess I would answer back throw myself don't even know the response this question or it really depends on the day. Sometimes it's running from monsters ,other times it's trying to find myself. There's an eerie silence.

But that's how the mortal world is sometimes sitting still without any active violence taken toward it, at least none that they can see. For what they perceive has already been watered down by the mist seeming or providing an Image of sunflowers or a grassy field we're hydra might be. I wish my life was that simple, I truly do. But we don't always get what we asked for. That's certainly true in my case. I haven't really introduced myself, there's a plethora of reasons for this. Truly too many to count. But if you had time and really wanted to know. I guess it comes down to I really don't know how to identify myself anymore not after the things that I've seen. I can hear myself sigh as I attempt to relax, something I haven't done since I was maybe three.

That was back when I had an actual family, a mother a stepfather, Ones who really cared for me my health safety and Sanctuary. If you haven't picked up on it by now I'm a demigod Born to immortal and a immortal parent and if you really haven't picked up on the clues my dad is Pluto, at least I think he is ,it's not that I don't know. It's just that sometimes I even doubt myself, but I'm constantly reminded that he is my father from the amount of bad luck of monsters attacking me. If You haven't picked up on these clues already then bad luck because if you would've had my life you'd been dead by now.

I can clearly see all the items in the room. That's really a dead giveaway that I'm not fully mortal, but it's also not something very fancy. As most children of the underworld God can see in the dark, or should I say all of them can. It's almost as if darkness doesn't exist for me is a strange way of describing it because it's a different environment than being light. It's one of those things that you have to experience, something that can't be described to you using words. Please it's unique. I ran my hand through my hair. I really should shower, at the moment I'm too lazy to do so. The covers in my bed provide the warmth that tempts me to lay here all day. But that's not a possibility, last time I did that I was nearly killed. But that's the story for some other time, right now the biggest thing on my mind is getting to the train station. Somebody told me about a camp, a place for people like me can go live or at least try and live their lives semi normally. It's an experience at this point that I'm willing to try. Because by now I pretty much tried it all. Attempted to live in all types of climate and conditions,locations. But Nothing's really worked out because monsters can really detect a Child of the big three. I'm guessing you're wondering how I know all this information. Well, last spring I bumped into a child. Somebody you never expect to be above ordinary. But I guess they must've noticed that I wasn't normal either maybe it was the mist playing a trick on our eyes, because right away we hit it off. I don't mean relationship wise, all the boy was cute. He's the one who told me about this camp, back then I thought it was a stupid idea or maybe he was bluffing. I dismissed it and decided to try my own thing. I should've taken the opportunity then, it would've saved me a lot of time and pain. My eyes dart to the edge of the room, there's nothing there but I could've sworn I did see something. My hand moves over to my sword, it's considered more of a dagger. About the length of my arm, composed of stygian metal. It gives often eerie purple glow-in-the-darkness under the covers. I keep it there for security measures. My eyes focus now to the window. The tiniest of rays of sunshine escape from the horrid grasp on the oncoming horizon. By now I've really decided that it's best that I do take a shower, I really don't want to smell for the rest of the day. I sat up on the bed picking up my sword. I held it diagonally across my chest in case anything bust through the door attempting to attack me. Something I've grown to into. A large sense of anticipation. This is isn't my room, just another ordinary Hotel room. One that I've paid for with the riches of my father. Well really was my mothers. She set up a savings account for me when I was destined to be born. Her efforts along with out of my step father's and real father had accumulated in the account. An amount of over €1 million. And that was just one of five accounts that my mother had managed to start in Switzerland. Three of those accounts I can't access until I'm 25 well, two of them. The other I can't access until I'm 40, if I ever live that long. But my mom wanted to make sure that I would never suffer in life. It's with this accumulation of money in my first account Time able to pay for these hotel rooms every night. Well at least once a month. A backpack rest in the corner with all my supplies that I use the other 30 days. It's a simple pack, holding a tent a bit of canned food and some fire starting supplies. I come in to towns every month renting out a room, just that I could shower. It's a hard life but, it's gotten the job done. Better than anything else, it's kept me alive.

When I met that boy last Spring. I spent a period of at least three days with him in which he informed me on as much as he possibly could. With this bit of information I went out bought a notebook and wrote down everything he said from where I could find this camp two different various types of metals and weaponry. At the time I thought that even if I didn't go to this camp to help me understand who I really was. The notebook sat in my pack, it even had a diagram for making a fully working Demi god gun. Devised of an indestructible Stygian metal frame. Bronze bullets. An imperial gold firing mechanism. It was more of a musket type design the could only fire at most one shot every minute. But it was a start. I walked in the bathroom with my sword and some clothes that retrieved from my survival pack. Locking the bathroom door, I strip down naked. Observing my body in the mirror. I had a few scars ,my skin covered in dirt, my nails grimy. My Blue eyes looked as if they've been deprived of sleep. My muscles ached, sore from exerting myself pass beyond my written potential. I wasn't ugly as a girl, often times mortal teens would approach me asking for my number. Only to be disappointed or unbelieving at the fact that I didn't have a phone.


End file.
